This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall mission of the Undergraduate Activities and Outreach Core is to increase the number and quality of graduate students in biomedical and related sciences. Student selection for the INBRE Summer Undergraduate Research Program, a successful program carried forward from the BRIN, has concluded with 46 student applications from six undergraduate institutions. Twenty students were selected to participate in research projects for the summer of the 06 year. A new internship program was initiated for INBRE community college students similar to the existing summer undergraduate program. 22 students from two of the three INBRE community colleges submitted applications for the summer program. 12 of these have been matched with mentors for the upcoming summer term. The program consists of a one-week "boot camp" the students are required to pass before proceeding to the summer program. Under the INBRE small grant program two Collaborative and two Mini-Grant applications were funded after peer review, from 18 submitted applications. The Coordinator for Grant writing and External Funding Technical Assistance is partially supported by INBRE and is responsible for grant writing and opportunity research and dissemination to faculty and staff in the State System. A website has been designed and implemented, brown bag lunch sessions on grantsmanship are provided, an email list serve disseminating grant opportunities is sent weekly to the state system, a summer writing institute is planned and visits to all participating INBRE institutions to assess needs have been carried out. The 8th annual Research Day for Regional Universities will be carried out with partial support from INBRE in April 2007.